See you on the other side
by Grimmuald
Summary: The Fall of Kefka and its tragic ending


**See you on the other side**

**Disclamer:** I don't own final fantasy VI, nor do I own the characters.

**Summery: **The Fall of Kefka and its tragic ending

Kefka gave another mad cackle despite the many wounds covering his body. Terra and Locke were the only ones still in the fight, as the others fallen from exhaustion.

From the start of the battle, everyone had become so in tuned with their magic that they were literally flying, but Kefka was now so powerful that one by one they were all dropping back to the tower from exhaustion.

Kefka continued to laugh as Locke bombarded him with Flare spells, increasing his power with the strange gem box that he, Terra, Celes, and Strago had stolen from the nutbags at Kefkas tower of fanatics.

Kefka interrupted Lockes bombardment by spinning so fast that he and Terra could barely get out of the way of Kefkas wickedly sharp wings. Terra quickly backed off, and started casting a spell, while Locke attacked Kefka with his sword before he could notice what Terra was doing. When Locke saw a small dark blue ball flying his way, he sped out as fast as he could; Kefka on the other hand was not so agile. The ball connected and exploded in an odd blue light.

Before all the light had fully disappeared, Locke could still hear Kefka laughing, if anything even crazier then before, but just as he was readying himself for Kefkas next attack, he noticed that while laughing, Kefka was rapidly dissipating from the bottom up. Both Locke and Terra watched slightly horrified as Kefka dissipated into golden energy, which seemed to float away on the winds.

The two of them landed on the top of the tower with a dull thud, before falling to their knees with exhaustion. Locke knew that, with Kefka dead magic would quickly fade from their world, and even as in tuned with it as he was, he could feel it rapidly slipping away from both him, and the tower, this feeling was only confirmed as he felt the tower shake around them.

"We did it, we actually did it!" Edgar said in wonderment,

"Yea." Locke replied while trying to stand up, as soon as he had gotten on his feet, a wave of dizziness hit him, and he was on his hands and knees again.

"What?" he asked in puzzlement when he noticed all the others looking at him.

"You and Terra…" Celes started, but couldn't seem to be able to finish.

Locke looked down to see the nastiest slash marks he had ever seen before, all over his abdomen, looking over at Terra, he could see that she bore similar cuts. With a sinking feeling Locke now realized why he was having so much trouble trying to stand. "I guess we weren't fast enough." He said, thinking back to when Kefka had attacked them with his wings.

"We can still heal them, right?" Sabin asked his voice full of worry, while looking at the others for support.

Strago was shaking his head sadly as Terra answered Sabin "With Kefkas dead, all magic is returning to the world of the Espers, with magic in a state like this I don't think I would be able to pull off a simple fire spell, let alone be able to heal this type of damage.

"But potions?" Sabin asked desperately.

"Do you have any left?" Setzer replied

Sabin shook his head; he along with the rest had used up everything they had to fight Kefka. "Look, we can carry you two out, and get you to a doctor or something…" Sabin started before Locke cut him off. "No! You don't have time, I can feel the tower falling apart, and you will barely make it to the ship without us slowing you down."

They were all still trying to make up their minds when a large shudder from the tower caused them to come to a decision.

"Sabin! Celes! Please look after the kids… at Mobliz." Terra asked them as they turned to leave with the others.

"I will" Sabin replied, while Celes just nodded at Terra.

"Thank you." She said as they ran to catch up with the others.

"Well, here we are again, just the two of us, kinda like when all this started." Locke said. The two of them had ended up sitting shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the edge of the small wall that lined the top of the tower in an effort to stay upright. The shudders from the tower were becoming more frequent now, and they could only hope that their friends were going to make it.

Terra turned an amused eye on him.

"Well, you know, without all the life threatening wounds, or sitting on a madman's tower that's just about ready to fall apart." Locke explained quickly.

"I still can't believe that he's actually gone." Terra told him while watching the remains of the golden energy fly away.

"Heh, if someone told me just before I first met you, that by this time we would have kicked the crap out of the empire and saved the world, I would have told them to dunk their head in a barrel and come back when they were sober." Locke told her, managing a grin.

"Yea…" Terra trailed off, still looking at the sky. "Thank you, by the way."

"Huh? What are you thanking me for?" Locke answered, confused.

"You were my first friend when I lost my memory, and you did your best to protect me even though you knew that I was part of the empire." She explained.

"Your welcome… and thank you too, after all you saved my butt more times then I can count." Locke replied.

"True, we make a good team." Terra told him.

The shudders from the tower were becoming more frequent, and they both could feel the last of the magic leaving it.

"Hey Terra?" Locke called to her over the noise of the tower starting to give way.

"Yea." She called back.

"I'll see you on the other side." He told her as they could hear the towers supports starting to snap.

"I'll see you there too Locke." She replied with a small smile on her face, taking his hand in her own, as the tower trembled for the last time.

The tower collapsed with a sound that was heard for miles around, and the bodies of Locke and Terra were never found amidst the rubble.


End file.
